mortemannorschoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampires
Vampires.JFSDSA Section heading The belief that being a vampire was caused by a disease dates back at least as far as the black plague. Making this far from being a new belief, and the black plague happened long before movies were even thought of. Meaning this is definitely not due to the latest vampire movie, or any vampire or non-vampire movie for that matter. The claim that it is just an energy deficiency problem, dates back no farther than the movie Lifeforce which was created in 1985. endogenous retroviruses are a sub-category of oncoviruses that include the lentiviruses. endogenous retroviruses are negative single-stranded RNA viruses in which tRNA serves as a primer for the mRNA synthesis. The mRNA is then reverse transcribed into DNA, which is then integrated into the chromosome at a multiplicity of sites, particularly those that are transcriptionally active.' Though the DNA in the host human has been greatly altered, the organism remains human in the medical sense, as the number of chromosomes have not been changed. The entire human race has the same number of chromosomes. The number of chromosomes is what separates humans and animals (except for those born with Down's Syndrome - these people have an extra copy of chromosome 21 but are, of course, human). It must be kept in mind that DNA can be altered in many ways vampires are considered far more developed than those of a human. Strength, speed, enhanced mental and/or psychic abilities, the ability to digest human and animal blood more efficiently are but a few of the differences. The reason this happens is the basic human DNA is altered by the endogenous retrovirus. The endogenous retrovirus, which we call vHERV, is NOT the same virus as HIV. To simplify, it is transmitted through a simple exchange of blood which can later be passed on either through birth or the more traditional way of an exchange of blood. Through birth, the child inherits the endogenous retrovirus, passed on from the mother or father. The parent may have become infected with the endogenous retrovirus from some other member of their family such as a cousin, aunt, brother, etc., and thus the retrovirus is passed onto the newborn. Rarely are both parents infected, i.e., real vampires themselves. The passing of the endogenous retrovirus to the child from the parent produces a biological vampire child. The vHERV is passed onto the newborn much the same way the other seven endogenus retroviruses that separate humans from chimpanzees are passed from mother to child. Every normal human being all ready has ten endogenous retroviruses seven of which are shared with chimpanzees. The other three are only found in humans. According to Yale university as well as other well respected universities these are the differences that make humans more evolved than the chimpanzee. In such a child, the endogenous retrovirus remains dormant until the catalyst of the onset of puberty. The release of hormones is believed to activate the endogenus retrovirus system. Meaning it really is not a stretch to say that introducing one or more new endogenous retroviruses to a human will cause them to become a vampire, in effect giving the vampire some definite new advantages. ays. Many endogenous retroviruses can alter their DNA to become stronger and survive even more intolerable conditions. Superinfection among vampires also enhances the vHERV's capability of doing this, The effects of the vHERV endogenous retrovirus then take a number of years during later childhood growth to become completely effective, i.e. active in the system from its previously dormant state in the child's body. In most cases, the child assumes that it is just the normal changes that happen to everyone during puberty, and generally thinks no more of it. It is also believed that the blood chemical make-up of the individual is also responsible in determining if the child will be fully affected by the endogenous retrovirus and thus DNA altered. (When the exchange of blood happens, the endogenous retrovirus adapts to the newly introduced blood chemical make up, which is what allows a vampire to take on the strengths from the one that they have received the blood from, thereby allowing it to become compatible with the new potential host.) As with Inheritors, it takes traditional vampires a while to develop the full blown endogenous retrovirus after being infected. (Most of the changes happen within the first 3 days, roughly 70-80%. The remaining changes happen over the next few years.) Types of vampires S'anguine vampires' (or sanguinarians) are vampires who feed by drinking blood. However, it is not the blood itself that they are feeding on. It is the life-force energy contained within the blood. Blood drinking is arguably the most potent form of feeding on life-force energy, and many sanguinarians can thrive for many weeks from a single feeding. (A single feeding is often about an ounce or two of blood taken from a willing donor.) Sanguinarians often describe blood drinking as a very fulfilling, very powerful and somewhat intoxicating experience. It also tends to be a rather intimate form of feeding. Sangs are also typically a older type of Vamprisism Psi (or psy) vampires are vampires that feed psychically on life force energies. Psi feeding (in any form) can be done from an individual (most often a willing donor) or from the ambient energies of a group or crowd. However, psi feeding can also be done from a person without the person realizing that they are being fed from, although many may consider it to be unethical to do so. Generally though, the person being fed from is not harmed by the feeding in any way. It should be noted that there is no difference between a psi vampire and a psy vampire, other than the spelling. As for the difference in spellings, the only conclusion I have been able to reach is that psi is an abbreviation of psionic, while psy is an abbreviation of psychic. However both terms, psionic and psychic, refer to psychic phenomena. Psis can also gain energy from there enviornment along with alot of other diffrent ways other types of Psis * Empathetic Vampires are vampires who feed on emotional life-force energies from the emotions of people. There are those that will say that vampires that feed on negative emotional energies (anger, fear, etc.) are negative/chaotic vampiresand are a subcategory/specialization of empathic vampires. Others will say that negative/chaos vampires are separate from empathic vampires. The reason is that empathic vampires will usually feed on whatever emotions a person is feeling without necessarily causing those emotions. However, often negative/chaos vampires will cause situations where negative emotions and chaotic energies will be stimulated and then feed off of those energies.a strong empathetic vampires should be able to manipulate others emotions to positive or negitive chaos or not. Sexual vampires are vampires who feed on the life-force energies generated from having sex, especially the excess energies generated at the moment of orgasm. They can do so psychically and/or from bodily fluids. Female sexual vampires are sometimes referred to as succubi (singularly, succubus), and male sexual vampires are sometime referred to as incubi (singularly, incubus). Some will also refer to sexual vampires as tantric vampires. Soul vampires (Soul Devourers are vampires that are able to feed directly off the energy of a person's soul. As a result of soul feeding, soul vampires will sometimes gain some or all of the abilities of the person they are feeding from. Soul vampires will also sometimes receive memories, thoughts and desires of the person that they are feeding from. Soul feeding is a very intimate form of feeding, even more so than sexual and sanguine feeding. stronger variants of these vampires will have control over a persons soul Elemental vampires are vampires that are able to feed on the life force energies of the elements; earth, wind, fire, and water. they are able to manipulate elemental energies and then convert those energies into consumable life-force energies. or feed derectly off these energies they are also able to typically control and manipulate a element maybe more Electric Vampires a subcategory or specialization of elemental feeding is electrical feeding; the indirect feeding on energies in electrical fields and lightning. being a technopath often comes into play here electronics HATE you often some are even able to manipulate lightning Astral vampires are vampires that are able to travel through the astral plane and feed off of the life-force energies of other entities within the astral plane, and/or they are able to materialize in astral form and feed off the life-force energies of people that are usually asleep **'Dreamscape vampires (dream eaters) are essentially astral vampires that are able to enter into a person's dream, and feed from the life-force energies within the dream. They can be invisible observers in the dream, or they can manifest themselves within the dream. Some are able to influence the course of the dream. or control what happens. others can drag people into there own' Category:Vampire Category:Vampires Category:Vampiric Terms